The Saviours
by x0Skay0x
Summary: Just some random crazy dream I had about three girls and a Nazgul. I hate summaries so start reading! xD


Ok, first off, I don't own anything but Skay! Even Ally and Sammy are owned by their respected selfs. Anywayz, this short story is a dream I once had. So don't go on about how weird/unlogical/stupid it is. I can't control dreams like others can. xD Erm... read & review? Gosh it probably won't even hit up to 3 reviews... or more like flames. But this is just a fill up untill I have typed out the story I'm hoping to enter before I've turned 80.

So without further ado, I present: The Saviours

* * *

Three friends found themselves in town while the rain was pouring down from the sky. There was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary, not even when lighting and thunder appeared out of nowhere. But when they saw screaming people running past them, that was when they thought something might be happening.

Any other normal teen would have thought that something awful might be happening and would get away from there. That's just it, these girls weren't just normal teens, they're way to curious for their own good. They never heard of the saying: 'Curiosity killed the cat.' Not that any of them had a cat, but still.

So when they made their way from where the rest was coming from they expected to see something, everything but this.

"Is that a..Nazgul?" Skay, the youngest of the three, asked staring up at the creature. "But it's just a character from the movie 'Lord of the Rings', right? It's not real, right?" She turned to her friends who were still staring at the creature, which they now had identified as a Nazgul.

"I don't know what that thing is. I don't know from where that thing came." Sammy, the eldest of the group, said looking at the teeth of the Nazgul, wondering if it goes to a dentist. "All I know is that we should probably just...RUN!"

So that they did, just like a normal teen would have done, they did it without the screaming though. At least they realized that if you scream the Nazgul could hear you and find you so much quicker. They had a lot of crazy wishes, but being eaten by a movie character wasn't one of those.

At one point they ran into a deserted store and closed the door after them.

"Wow! Look at all the cool stuff they have here!"

"It sure is." Skay said and grabbed a bow and a quiver filled with arrows and strapped them on her back.

"What are you doing Skay?" Ally asked her shocked. They all know that Skay had archery lessons, but this was not the time to go shopping for it.

"Well, there's a huge, hungry, bad smelling Nazgul out there and I don't want to be his next meal. Do you?"

"Good point." Sammy and Ally said before they both took a sword and strapped it around there waists.

The three girls looked at each other and grinned. They were finally getting what they've been wishing for. They would get an adventure, hopefully it would turn out without them getting killed, but an adventure still.

"Come on. Let's shave this pig." Sammy said with this big but scary grin on her face. Ally and Skay looked at her like she had just grown another head.

"What? They say this in movies all the time."

"Sure. Let's go kick some Nazgul ass!!" Ally yelled with her sword now raised in the air. She ran outside followed by her two friends. But for some reason Sammy just stopped and the other two looked at her in question. I mean, you're running around with weapons in your hand to kill a Nazgul, who shouldn't even be existing, and you just..stop?

"Skay you're right. He really smells bad." Sammy said while trying to keep her mouth and nose covered from the smell.

Then the oddest thing happened. That Nazgul sniffed his own armpit, as if he had heard Sammy about it smelling bad. And just two seconds later he lay on the ground, dead. Well, they thought it was dead since it didn't move anymore. "Okay he got killed by his own smell. That's just way too crazy for me." Ally said with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly all those people, who first were running away screaming, came to them like the three girls were celebrities. Things like: "Thanks for saving us!" were yelled at them and lots of other things.

Anyway, after that day the town had a statue of the girls and a lot of people named their children after them:

_Sammy, Ally and Skay; the saviours!_


End file.
